


The Right Mistake

by overthehill



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drugged/Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Slight OOCness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not knowing he was drugged, Kurt makes a mistake while at a party. Could the mistake ruin everything....or was it just the push he needed to choose the right path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> The characters may seem a little OOC sometimes, but I try to keep as close to the original characterization as possible. This is also the first **real** chaptered fic I've ever written so I hope it'll turn out okay :D

The music was booming as Kurt made his way through the throngs of people. This really wasn’t his scene but when Blaine had suggested they go to a party, at _Sebastian’s_ house, Kurt just had to go. He has yet to see the host of the party all night, _thank god_ for small mercies. He would have much preferred a quiet night on the couch with popcorn and Breaking Dawn playing on his living room TV, however, he was not about to leave his boyfriend in such close proximity to Sebastian the man whore. Although, Kurt had to admit, his house was rather impressive. It was _huge_ and whoever decorated it had great taste. 

Kurt was still admiring the architecture when someone threw an arm around his shoulders. The arm belonged to none other than his loving boyfriend, Blaine. 

“Kuuurt...” Blaine slurred into his ears. “You h-have...to try this.” 

A cup was thrust into his hand.

“Blaine.” Kurt’s voice was steady, he’d only had one drink. “You’re drunk.”

“Noooo~ I’m not druunk.” Beside him, Blaine beamed a bright smile and Kurt’s heart just melted a little at the adorable expression.

“Yes. You are.” He countered firmly, wrapping the arm without the cup around the other’s waist, supporting the severely tipsy teen. 

“Hmm...maybe...a little.” The goofy smile was still on the shorter teen’s face as he leaned most of his weight on Kurt. 

“Let’s get you sitting down.” Kurt began to half carry, half drag Blaine to a couch with an empty seat. The trip took longer than necessary what with the amount of people he had to squeeze through, the fact that Blaine was doing nothing to help, _and_ he was still holding a cup of liquor with nowhere to put it down. Seemed rude to just throw it on the floor.

By the time he had dropped Blaine onto the couch, Kurt felt exhausted and Blaine was able to easily pull Kurt down on top of him. Handsy when drunk, Blaine started to worm one hand beneath Kurt’s D&G shirt as he set about kissing his ears. There was the occasional nip as the former Warbler tried to suck a bruised to that spot just below Kurt’s ear, his most sensitive area. Squirming, Kurt pushed Blaine away and stood up from his boyfriend’s lap. He was uncomfortable with public displays of _that much_ affection, no matter the fact that this was a party with alcohol and practically half the guest were making out with each other...or _worse_. 

Panting lightly, Kurt took a sip of the drink Blaine had given him, letting the cool liquid sooth him. He just stood there, and drained the standard red plastic cup. It wasn’t until the last drop was gone that he felt a weird sensation all through out his body and started to feel a little lightheaded. Looking down, it seemed Blaine had passed out, so Kurt decided that it was okay to leave him there for the time being...he really need some space. 

Stumbling, Kurt made his way up the stairs to the second floor; there were less people upstairs than down. He didn’t stop until he practically fell through the door of a, fortunately, empty room. His vision was becoming fuzzy around the edges as he took in his new surroundings. The walls were blue and there were posters stuck on them but Kurt was too out of it to make out what they were of. Feeling his body getting weaker, Kurt managed to reach the _really, really_ soft bed before falling face down.

\----

The next thing Kurt knew, there were hands touching him. They felt good, so they must belong to Blaine, his brain was telling him. Smiling into the bedding, Kurt moaned. At the moan, the hands became even more explorative, moving from the outside of his shirt to underneath it. Warm, slightly calloused, hands stroked up his back and down again.

“Mmm...” He managed enough strength to flip himself over and look at the person touching him.

The room was still dark, no lights anywhere and the door was shut; the noise level was also lower. Kurt could just make out the outline of the only other occupant of the room and it was clearly a male. It really was Blaine, after all. Kurt’s smile widened. The hands that were on his back have moved to stroke his flat stomach, making the muscles quiver. 

“M..mooore.” He moaned again, wanting to reach out and grab the other but his arms felt heavier than usual. 

“More, huh?” The guy, _Blaine_ , his brain supplied, leaned forward to say directly into his ear, warm breath tickling his ear. His voice sounded a bit off, but Kurt just chalked it up to the alcohol affecting his senses. “Okay.”

Suddenly, there were lips on top of his and he was being kissed. Passionately. It was different from the kisses he usually shared with Blaine. Those kisses were soft and sweet, this was hot and fiery; he loved it. Eager, Kurt kissed back with as much enthusiasm as he can, in his weak state. The hands that were still touching him moved to take off his shirt, and with every button undone, those talented lips moved lower as well. Kurt moaned as every newly revealed inch of skin was worshipped with licks and bites. Once his own shirt was off and tossed aside, Kurt was able to reach out and tug on his partner’s shirt. 

“Off.” His voice was slurred but that one word was still identifiable. 

He couldn’t see very well, but somehow, he knew the other was smirking as they stripped off the t-shirt and unveiled his sculpted chest. 

“Like what you see?” The other asked, just kneeling over Kurt’s pliant form, showing off.

In the back of his mind, Kurt knew that Blaine wasn’t one to show off anything but his singing, however, he was too out of it to care. All he knew was that he wanted more. More skin on skin contact, so that what he said. His instructions were gladly followed and no more than a second later, there was a warm, bare chest pressed against his own and he was being brought into another kiss. 

Their tongues battled for dominance, which Kurt easily handed over to the man on top, enjoying the feel of someone else in control for once. He let the hands stroking his body move lower until they were prying his thighs apart with hardly any effort and the body of his partner shifted to lie in the space created by his parted legs. The sensation when both their erections finally touched had Kurt moaning very loudly; he wasn’t the only one feeling the pleasurable effects, the other groaned and with his hands on Kurt’s ass, brought their hips even closer. 

“Feels...good.” The other whispered into his ears as he sucked and bit before moving to suck what would no doubt be a large hickey to the spot behind his ears. 

Kurt was now moaning like a bitch in heat as his partner continued attacking his weak spot. So turned on, Kurt dug his nails into the other’s back, dragging them down until he was able to cup his hands around a very nice ass. Tugging at the belt, the other understood the hint and pulled back, all the way; Kurt whimpered at the loss of contact. However, the heat of his partner’s body wasn’t gone for long, this time, he was completely naked, not a stitch of clothing on him. Licking his bruised lips, Kurt reached out to grasp the other’s hard cock, moaning at the size of the appendage in his hand. He couldn’t wait to have it inside of him. At that thought, Kurt could feel his own erection leaking inside his tight jeans; he needs to take them off, _now_.

As if able to read his mind, his partner reached out to unzip his skinny jeans, tearing them off along with his pre-cum soaked underwear. 

“You look delicious.” The other said, voice deep and rough, sending shivers down Kurt’s spine. There was so much want in just those three words, Kurt thought he may come just from that, but no, he wanted, _needed_ , the other’s cock in him...filling him. 

“I--I want..” He moaned, as a larger hand fisted around his cock, stroking the hot flesh, causing even more precum to seep out of the engorged head. His own hands, without him even noticing, was doing much the same to the other man’s cock; he moved his hand up and down the other’s slick erection, using pre-cum to ease the way. “Want you...insiiide.”

He whined as the hand touching him disappeared as well as the other’s cock. Kurt squirmed on the sheets, desperate and needy. 

“I want to taste you first.” And then his cock was engulfed by his partner’s mouth and Kurt screamed.

This was the first time he’d ever gotten a blow job. This was also the first time he and Blaine had done _anything_ other than just some light making out. If this was what sex was like...he can finally understand what the big deal is; It’s amazing.

“Delicious.”The mouth around him moaned, bringing Kurt out of his small moment of realization and back into the real world. 

The real world where another man was currently licking and sucking on his cock like it was the world’s best popsicle. With some effort, Kurt managed to lift one hand to rest on top of his partner’s head, pulling at their hair as he leaned his head back, moaning in pleasure. Hands on his hips, shifted his legs even further apart and then, there was a slick finger tracing along his crack until it reached his opening. When did the other find lube, Kurt didn’t care, as the finger circled that small bud before slowly pushing inside. It was a tight fit, what with Kurt being a virgin, but that didn’t deter his partner, who pulled out and pushed back in again and again until he was in till the last knuckle. Kurt, whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling the intrusion brought along but the mouth still on his cock made it process much easier.

Once the first finger was in, it was quickly followed by a second fingers and soon Kurt could feel the scissoring of the two fingers. They were joined by a third and then a fourth until the only thing back on Kurt’s mind was that he wanted the other’s cock inside him. Pulling hard the other’s hair until he pulled off Kurt’s erection, he brought him up for another kiss, tasting himself inside that mouth. Kurt moaned, enjoying both the salty, slightly bitter taste of himself as well as the fingers still pumping in and out of his ass. 

“In...” Kurt whined into his partner’s mouth. “Pleeease..”

“Whatever you want, babe.” 

The fingers were gone, and Kurt felt empty, his stretched hole clenched and unclenched around air. But the emptiness didn’t last long and just as quickly as the fingers were gone, there was a hot, blunt object nudging against his quivering entrance. It was the head of a slicked cock and it felt big...bigger than he could take, it seemed. 

As the other pushed inside of him, Kurt was about to ask about condoms but the searing sensation of another man’s erection splitting him open pushed the thought out of his mind. The only thing he could concentrate on was the fact that he was _finally_ losing his virginity, to Blaine, the guy that he loves. The erection felt even bigger as it filled him up, inch by inch, until the other could go no further and he stopped, letting Kurt adjust. 

Kurt wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and held him close, willing his body relax. Once the pain of the intrusion was gone, Kurt moved his hips, signaling the other to start moving and move he did.

Hands wrapped around his thighs pulled his legs to wrap around a lean waist, changing the angle of the other man’s thrusts so that with every pump of his hips, he was hitting Kurt’s prostate directly. The pleasure feels almost overwhelming. Soon the only sounds inside the room were moans and groans from both occupants of the bed and the that of skin slapping against skin. The noises coming out of Kurt got louder and louder as the thrusts became harder and faster, he was nearly incoherent. The man moving in and out of him was no better. 

The other reached in between their bodies to wrap a hand around Kurt’s neglected erection. He was so aroused, it nearly hurt. He needed to come. His partner clearly understood his desires and began pumping his fists in time with his thrusts and soon Kurt could feel himself tipping over the proverbial edge. He screamed as white, hot fluid flew out of the head of his cock, paint both him and his partner’s chest with sticky streaks of semen. Exhausted from ecstasy overload, Kurt merely laid back on the mattress and allowed the other to have free reigns of his body. 

He didn’t last long either; as Kurt came, his ass clenched tight around the other’s erection and a few more erratic thrusts later, the other came with a yell of his own. Beneath him, Kurt groaned at the feel of being filled with someone else’s cum; the hot liquid painting his quivering insides. Once the other had stopped cumming, he pulled out carefully before flopping down in the empty spot next to Kurt. Worn out from the strenuous activity they had just engaged in and were already halfway to asleep when Kurt felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him to rest against a warm chest; _Blaine’s_ chest. 

Kurt, content and happy, curled into the heat and fell asleep almost instantly, not caring about the fact that there was still traces of cum on his chest and leaking out of his ass. The other wasn’t far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! ♥
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
